Attachment of metal ions to proteins leads to several useful products. These include fluorescent, radioactive and paramagnetic metal ions attached proteins that can be used as probes in vivo in biological systems and in vitro in analytical systems such as radioimmunoassays. For example, attachment of radionuclides to monoclonal antibodies that recognize tumor associated antigens provides radioimmunoconjugates useful for cancer diagnosis and therapy. The monoclonal antibodies are used as carriers of desired substances to specific sites in vivo. Several chelating agents such as diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA), ethylene-diaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) and macrocyclics have been reported to form stable complexes when attached to protein. However, kinetic instability of the radioimmunoconjugate or the chelate under physiological conditions results in the breakdown of these complexes. Despite several attempts to modify the mode of binding, structure of chelate and etc., in vivo administration of such radioimmunoconjugates results in accumulation of radioactivity in non-target tissues, particularly the liver. Hence, there is an obvious need for new chelating agents for binding radiometals to antibodies forming complexes that do not disassociate when administered to a patient.